U and Ur Hand
by TopazBanana
Summary: 'SKAR' needs motivation for their next song, but songwriter Kagome is at a loss. When Inuyasha messes up, Kagome gets the perfect idea. Better than it sounds. :/ Hints of InuKag. ONESHOT! Rated T for one swear word. No like, no read.


TB: Hello again people! See? I'm not dead! I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating my other story, I've kinda lost my muse... or maybe I've got a case of long lasting writers block... I dunno, I'm kinda a newbie, gimmi some slack! *cries* There will be more info in the author's note I will post on that story. Continue on!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshy's fluff, Bankotsu's Banryu, or anything else from the show/manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Oh! And i don't own 'U + Ur Hand' either!

* * *

U + Ur Hand

Kagome's mind was currently blank. Her black lead pencil lay innocently next to her, long forgotten. She sighed. 'Why is this such a difficult task...?' she thought, furrowing her perfect brows. She looked up when she heard a frustrated sigh.

"Why is this so hard? I can't think of anything!" One of her best friends, Sango said. She put her head in her hands, her dark brown ponytail falling around her shoulders.

Kagome looked over to her right and focused on the red head that was doodling random things on the empty paper in front of her. "Ayame-chan, have you come up with anything yet?" Kagome asked. Ayame jumped, startled at the sound of Kagome's voice directed at her.

"No... I got distracted..." she said, messing with the flower in her hair absentmindedly. Then, another girl to the right of Ayame with dark brown hair threw her pen down angrily. (They're sitting in a semi-circle on Sango's floor.)

"This is hopeless! None of us have anything to write a song about! We've been here for four hours and we haven't made any progress!" The girl, known as Rin, exclaimed.

"Writing a good song takes concentration and patience." Kagome said calmly, although she did agree it was irritating not being able to write.

"Maybe we should stop for today, I need a break." Sango said, getting up and stretching. The other girls nodded, and got up, too. Kagome's phone made a noise from where it was on the couch across the room, and Kagome walked over to it. It was Inuyasha, asking if she wanted to hang out tonight. She replied 'sure' and stuck the phone in her pocket. She left Sango's house in a relatively good mood, she just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't screw it up tonight.

* * *

Kagome was irritated. Inuyasha had asked her to come, but he was traveling in a flock with his 'posse' and dancing with random girls. She really wasn't the dancing type, but Inuyasha had convinced her to come. He had offered to buy her a drink, his speech slurred, and when she declined, he shrugged and sauntered off to no doubt flirt with girls. Obviously, the alcohol made him forget that she didn't drink. So she was sitting there, wishing to be anywhere _but_at a club with Inuyasha. When she saw him lead an unknown girl out of the club, she narrowed her eyes, and left.

When she got home, she fell on her black and crimson bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about all the times he had done things similar to this. She closed her eyes. She knew she should feel sad, but she didn't. Not even a little bit. All she felt was anger, and a strange sense of relief. It was for the best if she stopped seeing him, and that was exactly what she was gonna do. She had the need to vent, so she grabbed her song book and a pen, and let the words flow.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame walked on the stage, and the crowd started cheering. They all took their places behind their respective instruments, the bright screen behind them reading 'SKAR' (their band name) then showing a close up of their faces. Kagome gave a small smirk before going back to her normally stoic look. Adjusting her bass guitar and grabbing her blood red microphone, she prepared to begin. Rin started out on the drums, then Sango jumped in with her keyboard while Ayame played guitar and started the backup vocals.

_A: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_K: Check it out, going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight, feeling nice_

_It's a cock fight_

_I can tell, I just know_

_That it's going down _

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait_

'_Cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots _

_Just beginning_

_That's when dick head_

_Put his hands on me_

_But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_A: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_K: Midnight you're drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance by myself _

_Guess your outta luck_

_Don't touch back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Uh buh-bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say all you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Alright_

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight _

_A: Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Break break break it down_

_K: In the corner with your boys_

_You bet up five bucks_

_To get the girl that just walked in _

_But she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up _

_Just for you to see_

_Quit spilling your drinks on me_

_Yeah _

_A: You know who you are_

_High fiving and talkin' shit, but your goin' home alone_

_Aren't cha?_

_K: 'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money _

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_A: Just you and your hand_

_K: I'm not here for your entertainment_

_A: No no no_

_K: You don't really wanna mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second_

_A: Just take a second_

_K: I was before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah, oh_

* * *

TB: Hey, so what did you think? My first oneshot! I know it's not very long, and I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't have anything else to say. I'm proud! The song I used was 'U + Ur Hand' by P!nk, and I changed one word to make it say 'midnight you're drunk' instead of 'midnight I'm drunk' because Kagz doesn't drink. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Happy New Years everybody!

~Topaz B.


End file.
